joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Speedwagon (Breadverse Unlimited)
EVEN SPEEDWAGON HAS AN AMPLIFIED PROFILE! Tier: At least Undefinable I Unknown, possibly At least Aleversal LV2 I Varies (Can be triggered, or can be sooper weak) Name: Speedwagon Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Female Age: 30, possibly 2 Classification: Senpai, M E E M Powers and Abilities: Same as gained afterwards, but vry weak I Screaming at everything (Mastery), Absurdly Loud Voice, DATA Copy, DATA Manipulation, Sledgehammer Manipulation (Mastery), Energy Manipulation (Mastery), Can interact with intangible/non-corporeal/abstract beings, Energy Absorption, Godly Immunity to Energy Manipulation, Immunity to Statistics Bypassing/Manipulation, Ability to get everything he predicts always right, Statistics Manipulation, Statistics Bypassing (He gets so afraid, that the statistics feels vry bad and lets him pass), Statistics Erasure, Power Manipulation, Power Creation, Power Destruction, Power Amplification, Telel-, Power Mixture, Transcendent Energy Manipulation, Time Flip, Conceptual Flip, Characteristic Flip, DATA Flip, Transcendent Negation, Unfairness Bypassing, Statistics Absorption, Ability to manipulate the manipulators, Time Manipulation (Mastery), Time Creation, Time Destruction, Time Stop (Mastery), Time Skip, Time Rewind, Powers and Abilities Protection Time Travel, Time Split, Time Storage, Time Bypass, Time Explode, Time Vortex, Time Distortion, Time Erasure, Acausality, Casuality Manipulation, Singularity, Casuality Immunity, Absolute Immortality, Instant Regeneration, Probability Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Time Jump, Time Cut, Time Slide, Gravity Manipulation, Gravity Jump, Hopes and Dreams Absorption, Dream Eater (Dreams are his favorite food), Hopes and Memes Absorption, Gravity Skip, Gravity Distortion, HYPE, Heavy Resistance to an EXTREME amount of Hopes and Memes (Resisted Bread's second strongest Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb), Can erase any piece of Characteristic or DATA, Gravity Exploding, Explosions, Ability to protect his own SOUL and Inner-Concepts, DATA Manipulation, SOUL Manipulation, Ability to attack the Inner-Concepts, Ridiculously Strong Inner-Concepts Everything Creation, Everything Destruction, Nonexistence, Emotion Manipulation, Scamming, Piano Manipulation (Mastery), Time Rewrite, Time Crushing (Mastery, Created it), Time Delete, Time Erase, Candy Manipulation, Candy Adaption, Combat Adaption, Strategy Adaption, Plan Adaption, Weakness Creation, Weakness Opening, Weakness Attack, Ability to detect the pressure points/weak points and hit it, Irreversible Damage, Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Virtual Immunity to Everything, Infinite Reality Warping, Can beat any quality or characteristic, Ridiculously Stronk System ignore, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Ressurection, Respawning, Invisibility, Unavoidable Danmaku, Ability to UNDO, Ability to become Captain Obvious, Electric Manipulation, Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Bullshit, Conceptual Shenanigans, Bullshitting Shenanigans, Shenanigans, Ability to create really bizarre powerz just because he's from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure I Same, but to a much lesser/higher extent Attack Potency: At least Undefinable (Managed to defeat Electric Bass (Breadverse Unlimited) barely) I Unknown, possibly At least Aleversal LV2 ' 'Speed: He has "SPEED"wagon in his name. I ??? I Varies Lifting Strength: ??? [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength_Scale Striking Strength]: At least Undefinable I Unknown I Varies Durability: Varies (If he wants to die or not) I Varies (Still da saem) I Varies Stamina: Immensely High I Varies Range: Speedwagonversal Standard Equipment: A hat that cuts things, Zeppeli's Hat, A Sledgehammer Intelligence: Really Low I Really High I Varies Weaknesses: Afraid of every piece of DATA or Characteristic, if he ever stops yelling everything he says he implodes, cannot eet too many Hopes and Memes, states out the obvious too many times, if he gets too overhyped he implodes I Still a huge coward, Cannot eet an immense amount of Hopes and Memes I Varies Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats: Defeated HAO DIO at full power with just posing: http://2static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Speed_bc0f6b_6111314.jpg Sang his own song: https://img.ifcdn.com/images/2727e537b0723bcd26016f1fbf75a1c42cc70fd496f668ec27556247c41f5c28_1.jpg Traveled to Miiverse: http://40.media.tumblr.com/f282d7ced499f672cebd56458084d8d8/tumblr_npbsu8rnw21ux943mo1_250.jpg Is afraid Is kind Interfered Cut Joey Jojo's arm when he was a JU BAI DA person Never helped alot in the anime but helped alot in the manga Key: Before Senpaification I Post-Senpaification I When afraid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Speedwagon Category:Characters Category:Meems Category:Undefinable Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:EVEN SPEED WAGON HAS HIS OWN CATEGORY Category:Even SpeedWagon Can't Have Kids